Un Centro para el Capitán
by Annimo2009
Summary: Steve es conocido como el Capitán; Bucky, su mejor amigo, es el quarterback del equipo de futbol americano. Toda universidad cree que Steve ama a su mejor amigo y Sam… Bueno, Sam sabe más de lo que todos creen.


Hello!

Esto es un regalo. Una idea loca que se me ocurrió hace un par de semanas y recién tuve la oportunidad de terminar.

Espero que les guste:)

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Un Centro para el Capitán**

 **OneShot**

* * *

La rutina para el juego de final de temporada había sido ensayada una y otra vez; saltos, giros, volteretas y bonitos pasos de baile en el piso. Todo estaba listo para apoyar a los favoritos: The Avengers.

Esa mañana, como cada mañana desde hace casi dos años, el Capitán del equipo de animadores corría en su tenida deportiva del equipo. Dos, tres, diez vueltas al campo de entrenamiento de futbol y apenas estaba sudando. Corría con un ritmo constante y saludaba a todo aquel que pasara por allí; chicas, chicos, maestros, visitantes, a todos.

―Es tan guapo. ―Suspiró una chica de cabello negro y ojos color avellana sentada en las gradas a una de sus amigas.

―Lo sé, Christy, lo sé. Lástima que no está disponible para nosotras. ―Dijo con resignación.

La otra chica asintió y volvió a su tarea.

Al terminar su décima vuelta se detuvo un momento para tomar un poco de agua y volver a su dormitorio. Debía ducharse y asistir a su clase de _Orígenes del Arte Moderno I_ , más tarde almorzaría con los chicos y después le tocaba un exhaustivo entrenamiento con las animadoras antes de su última clase del día, _Representantes del Arte Moderno I_. Sería un día pesado, pero le gustaba lo que hacía.

•••

Dos bandejas fueron puestas con energía junto a la suya y un par de brazos grandes, fuertes y pesados cayeron sobre sus hombros.

―Hola, chicos. ―Sonrió.

― ¿Qué hay, hermano? ―Dijo Sam.

― ¿Listo para el entrenamiento, Steve?

―Siempre. ―Le dedicó una sonrisa ladina.

Sam se llevó una manzana a la boca y habló con la boca llena, salpicando jugo y saliva para todas partes.

―En verdad no puedo creerlo. ¿Ves a todas esas chicas, Steve? ―El rubio asintió. ―Bien. Eres el chico más afortunado de toda la universidad.

―Oh, vamos. No vas a empezar de nuevo con esa estupidez, Wilson. ―Se quejó el pelinegro lanzándole un trozo de pan.

Siempre tenían la misma conversación. Sam insistía en que Steve era el hombre más afortunado del planeta al tener el privilegio de ayudar a las animadoras a llegar al cielo y hacer sus mortales en el aire. Bucky, su mejor amigo de toda la vida, siempre lo defendía. Bien era sabido que el rubio era el único hombre en el equipo. Las chicas lo adoraban y confiaban ciegamente en que no las dejaría caer y habían logrado una armonía perfecta con él ubicado en el centro de cada una de las rutinas; podía levantar a una chica con uno solo de sus brazos y eso les daba espacio a las demás para moverse a libertad y hacer sus piruetas en pequeños grupos alrededor. Armonía perfecta.

Ahora, ¿por qué Steve era el único hombre del equipo? Simple. Ninguno de los otros postulantes duró lo suficiente. La mayoría dejaba caer a las chicas por estar mirando debajo de sus uniformes o se pasaban del listos tocando donde no debían, por lo que no pasaban de la primera semana. Steve era diferente. ¿Por qué? Fácil. Steve era abiertamente homosexual, por lo que no se distraía con sus compañeras.

Hacía tan bien su trabajo con el equipo que, al poco tiempo, lo nombraron capitán del equipo de animadoras y así se quedó. Pero a Sam le gustaba recordarle lo que darían otros hombres por estar en su lugar; él mismo, por ejemplo.

―Sería el más afortunado si me gustara mirar bajo las faldas de las chicas, Sam. El caso es que ellas no son mi tipo y lo sabes. ―Le dedicó una divertida mirada y le guiñó con coquetería.

Sam rodó los ojos.

―Sabes, hermano, me preocuparía cada vez que me haces ojitos con esas cosas azules si no fuera porque sé que únicamente tienes ojos para un solo hombre. ―Rió. Y dio el mordisco final a su manzana.

―Lástima que el sujeto es de nuestro equipo y no del tuyo. ―Afirmó el pelinegro.

Bucky miró a Sam y ambos estallaron en una carcajada.

―Muy graciosos, par de idiotas. ―Tomó su bandeja y se fue de ahí. Aunque tenían razón.

•••

Desde un rincón alguien observaba la situación.

―Si no se lo confiesas, nunca tendrás una oportunidad con él. ―Soltó en un suspiro cansado.

―Por favor, Pepper. Sabes tan bien como yo y el resto de la universidad que el Capitán está locamente enamorado del quarterback del equipo de futbol. ―Su voz deprimida y resignada.

―Solo son rumores, Tony.

―Happy tiene razón.

―Pero el sujeto siempre está con él en sus ratos libres y nadie ha visto a Rogers con algún otro chico en los dos años que lleva en este lugar. ―Estrelló su frente contra la mesa.

Sus amigos lo miraron con algo de lástima. Toda la universidad comentaba que Steve Rogers, el Capitán, estaba enamorado desde la infancia de su mejor amigo: James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, el quarterback del equipo de futbol americano. El sujeto era alto, musculoso, simpático, naturalmente coqueto, tenía un cabello largo negro y rebelde por el que chicas y chicos suspiraban, ojos de un extraño color verdeazulado; por favor, el tipo era todo un Don Juan, el hombre más codiciado de toda la maldita universidad. ¿Y él? Él era el tipo raro de la carrera de mecánica que creaba robots y siempre sacaba buenas notas porque se la pasaba metido en la biblioteca cuando no estaba en los entrenamientos del equipo. Era el chico de estatura por debajo del promedio, cabello castaño y ojos del color menos atractivo: castaño oscuro. No era muy sociable y no era popular, las chicas lo miraban como bicho raro y los chicos lo miraban como a una escoria; la única razón por la que la gente lo conocía era porque era parte del equipo de futbol americano, pero no era uno de los favoritos y ciertamente no tenía su propio club de fans.

Él sabía lo que todos pensaban de él, se daba cuenta de cómo lo miraban. Después de todo él nunca había sido popular en la secundaria, nada cambiaría por entrar a la universidad. Aun así sentía que los próximos tres años de su vida serían los peores si no hacía algo respecto a lo que sentía secretamente por el capitán del equipo de animadoras.

―Me voy. ―Se levantó de la mesa y tomó su bandeja. ―Tengo entrenamiento y luego debo ir a la biblioteca, tengo examen la próxima semana.

Sin decir más se fue del lugar bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos.

•••

Cada vez que entrenaba el equipo de futbol, el de animadores también lo hacía, por lo que en varias ocasiones había habido gritos por parte del entrenador Fury debido a que los chicos se distraían mirando a las animadoras. Steve siempre miraba en dirección a los jugadores del equipo y todo aquel que lo veía pensaba que a quien miraba era a su mejor amigo, pero en realidad el rubio miraba a otro jugador.

― ¿En verdad crees que debamos hacer ese salto, Steve? ―La profunda voz de Natasha se escuchó junto a él. ―Creo que es un poco arriesgado.

―Vamos, Nat. Sabes que la única que puede hacer ese salto eres tú y nunca te dejaría caer. ―Prometió.

―Y te creo, pero si no dejas de mirar a tu eterno amor del futbol americano no dejaré que me levantes del piso.

El Capitán se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

―No te pongas así, Steve. Todo el mundo sabe que estás enamorado de un imposible, ese amigo tuyo es un encanto, pero no tienes posibilidades con James.

Steve iba a replicar, iba a decir que no estaba enamorado de Bucky cuando una de las chicas que practicaba un salto, con otras tres chicas de apoyo, cayó al piso y todas gritaron. Se abrió paso entre las chicas olvidándose de su conversación con la pelirroja y se agachó junto a la joven accidentada.

―Wanda, ¿me escuchas? ―Preguntó dando ligeros toques en sus mejillas. ―Debió golpearse la cabeza al caer, ―la levantó en sus brazos― la llevaré a la enfermería. Continúen con la rutina de piso, volveré cuando me asegure de que Wanda está bien. ―Se alejó con la chica entre sus brazos.

Las muchachas lo miraron alejarse con un gesto de preocupación y sin moverse de sus lugares.

― Ya escucharon al Capitán, él se encargará de todo, Wanda estará bien. ¡Ahora a practicar! ―Ordenó enérgicamente, Natasha.

•••

Estaba tan desconcentrado en el entrenamiento que cuando le lanzaron el balón ni siquiera lo vio y este dio de lleno en su cabeza. Sintió el golpe y podría jurar que sintió el movimiento de su cerebro dentro de su cráneo, intentó mantener el equilibrio, pero calló como saco de arena al suelo y ahí se quedó.

Un par de chicos corrieron hacia él y uno de ellos gritó.

― ¡Está muerto!

― ¡Cállate, Barton! No digas estupideces. ―Regañó el entrenador. ―En vez que decir tonterías ayúdame a levantarlo para llevarlo a la enfermería.

Entre los dos lo levantaron y lo llevaron fuera del campo. El resto del equipo se quedó allí bajo las órdenes de seguir entrenando y no accidentarse de manera estúpida.

•••

No estaba seguro de cómo había terminado en esa situación, pero lo agradecía a todos los santos que existieran.

Había ingresado a la enfermería con Wanda entre sus brazos y la depositó en una camilla, la enfermera la atendió y dijo que era solo un susto y que la muchacha despertaría en un rato, que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Iba a irse para informar a sus compañeras que todo estaba bien cuando entró el entrenador Fury y el mejor amigo de Natasha, Clint, cargando entre ambos a otro jugador.

Pusieron al jugador inconsciente sobre otra camilla junto a la de Wanda y se fueron, dejándoselo encargado a la enfermera. La mujer lo atendió y puso una bolsa de hielo en el costado de su cabeza. Minutos después, sin saber por qué se había quedado allí, la enfermera le pidió que sostuviera la bolsa por ella y que cuidara del muchacho un momento, ya que debía ir a buscar un par de medicamentos para cuando despertara.

Hizo lo que la mujer le dijo y se sentó en el borde de la camilla con la bolsa en la mano. Miró bien el rostro del chico y comprendió por qué se había quedado: el chico era el centro izquierdo del equipo, Tony Stark. El chico más retraído de todo el equipo de futbol americano, el genio de la mecánica que había representado a la universidad en tres ocasiones y había ganado los primeros lugares, el moreno de hermosos ojos castaños que lo traía dando vueltas desde que lo vio en el primer partido hace casi dos años.

Lo observó un momento más antes de volver a colocar la bolsa en su cabeza. No podía creer que finalmente estaba tan cerca del chico que lo traía de cabeza y con el cual nunca había cruzado ni una sola palabra. Contempló al muchacho inconsciente por un tiempo que no supo calcular, pero el suficiente para que despertara con un gemido de dolor.

Intentó levantarse, pero alguien le dijo que no lo hiciera. Abrió los ojos y no pudo creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Debía estar muerto. No había otra explicación. Había muerto y soñaba que el chico de sus sueños estaba a su lado al despertar, al igual que en las novelas que leía Pepper.

―No te levantes. La enfermera volverá en cualquier momento.

Lo miró con los ojos aún un poco desenfocados y asintió. La mano del rubio estaba cerca de su cabeza e instintivamente levantó la suya para saber qué hacía; sus manos se tocaron y sintió que volvería a desmayarse. El Capitán puso la bolsa de hielo en su mano y le ayudó a colocarla en el sitio adecuado para que pudiera sostenerla por sí mismo.

―Soy Steve, Steve Rogers. ―Se presentó.

―Sé quién eres, Capitán. Toda la universidad sabe quién eres. ―Sonrió. ―Soy Tony.

―Tony Stark, el genio de la mecánica robótica.

Tony lo miró con sorpresa.

―No creí que nadie supiera mi nombre. Soy un don nadie, sabes. ―Dijo con amargura.

―No creo que seas un don nadie. He oído mucho de ti y tus robots, me encantaría verlos. ―Dijo sin pensar y con entusiasmo.

Una vez más el moreno lo miró con sorpresa, pero esta vez sonrió.

―Cuando tengas tiempo podría enseñarte mi nuevo proyecto… si quieres. ―Terminó algo cohibido.

La sonrisa de Steve era tan brillante y hermosa que se quedó mirándolo como un idiota.

―Me encantaría. Podemos ir cuando salgas de aquí, no creo que te dejen volver al entrenamiento por hoy.

―Claro.

•••

Después de ese día y la visita a la sala de mecánica, ambos se hicieron amigos inseparables. Cada momento que tenían libre lo pasaban juntos, incluso cuando estaban en la cafetería. A veces llegaban Bucky y Sam, en ese momento el moreno se disculpaba y se iba rápidamente del lugar; le dolía ver al chico que le gustaba junto a su eterno amor de infancia, le hacía ver que no tenía oportunidad.

―No entiendo por qué cada vez que llegan él se va. Es como si estuviera huyendo.

Sam y Bucky se miraron un momento y asintieron. Sam habló primero.

―El chico está enamorado de ti, Steve. ¿No lo has notado? Está tan enamorado de ti como tú lo estás de él, hermano. ―Dijo asintiendo un par de veces con esa cara de _"tengo razón"_.

―No digas tonterías. No tengo tanta suerte.

―Oh, vamos, Steve, no seas idiota. Ya quisiera tener la suerte que tienes y que la chica de mis sueños estuviera enamorada de mí… Sabes que cada vez que intento acercarme a Natasha se da la media vuelta y se aleja como si tuviera la peste. ―Dijo el pelinegro con frustración.

―Son idiotas. ―Negó Sam con la cabeza. ―El problema de la pelirroja es que no quiere lastimar a Steve saliendo contigo y el problema del chico mecánico es que no quiere verte con el amor de tu vida.

Ambos lo miraron sin entender.

―Oh, madre mía. No puedo creer que no lo sepan. Toda la maldita universidad piensa que el Capitán está enamorado del quarterback, o sea, tú. ―Apuntó con el dedo a Bucky.

Bucky estalló en carcajadas nerviosas y Steve se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

―Eso- eso es im- imposible. Steve es mi hermano, nos conocemos desde los dos años…

―Jamás podría enamorarme de este idiota. Míralo, es un desastre. ―Rió más relajado el rubio.

James se tomó eso como un golpe bajo y se lanzó sobre él, ambos cayeron al piso riendo como idiotas. El pelinegro a horcajadas de Steve.

―Así que no podrías enamorarte de un desastre como yo. ―Le picó las costillas con los nudillos y Steve comenzó a reír. ― Yo te voy a enseñar quien es un desastre. ―Rió.

Todo el mundo los miraba sorprendidos y murmuraban acerca del espectáculo que estaban dando en medio de la cafetería. El moreno los miraba desaprobatoriamente desde su silla, a su lado.

― ¿Se dan cuenta de que todo el mundo los está mirando? ―Se agachó un poco para que solo ellos dos le escucharan. ―Ahora todos van a hablar y nunca tendrán oportunidad con sus amores. ―Soltó en un bufido. Se levantó y tomó a cada uno del cuello de la camiseta y se los llevó arrastrando fuera del lugar.

Al llegar al patio los soltó y comenzó a contarles su plan. Tendría que ayudar al par de idiotas para que pudieran solucionar sus problemas amorosos. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, tenía que hacerlo todo él o las cosas no salían bien.

•••

―No tengo oportunidad. ―Dejó caer la cabeza sobre las herramientas. ―Todos vieron su despliegue de cariño en la cafetería. Steve se veía tan feliz con él, solo falta que ese tal Bucky se dé cuenta de que también está enamorado de su mejor amigo. ―Suspiró derrotado.

―No te preocupes por eso, sé de muy buena fuente que el tal Bucky no está interesado en tu Steve.

―No es mi Steve, no está ni cerca de serlo. ―Su voz apenas sonaba contra la mesa. ―Además el problema no es si el sujeto le corresponde, el asunto es que Steve no tiene ojos para nadie más.

Sus amigos lo miraron con esa mirada que se había vuelto tan común en ellos: lástima.

―Pero al menos ahora son amigos, antes ni siquiera habías conseguido dirigirle la palabra. Tal vez logres mostrarle que eres mejor que Bucky y termine enamorándose de ti. ―Consoló Happy.

Tony lo miró con cierto brillo de esperanza en los ojos. Sí, tal vez podía hacer que Steve se enamorara de él y así serían felices para siempre… bien, tal vez no así de película, pero era algo que podría funcionar.

•••

La semana terminó y otra comenzó, cada vez quedaba menos para el gran partido entre The Avengers y los visitantes, Hydra; sería un partido épico, al menos eso era lo que muchos decían.

Steve almorzaba con Tony en la cafetería, hablaban del nuevo proyecto del moreno y el siguiente torneo de robótica en el que participaría cuando llegó Bucky acompañado de Sam. Tony tuvo ganas de irse, iba a levantarse cuando la mano de Steve rodeo su muñeca y lo obligó a quedarse en su lugar.

―No te vayas. ―Susurró.

Sam se alejó de Bucky y se acercó a la mesa sentándose junto a ellos con una gran sonrisa conocedora en su rostro, mirando directamente a Bucky, quien se dirigía a la mesa de las animadoras.

―Hey, chicos. ―Llamó su atención. ―Van a querer ver esto. ―Dijo con un asentimiento en dirección a su amigo.

Las chicas hablaban animadamente cuando de pronto todas se quedaron calladas. Natasha se dio la vuelta y vio justo tras ella al quarterback del equipo de futbol, James Barnes. Lo miró con una ceja alzada y trató de levantarse, pero antes de poder irse el pelinegro la tomó de la mano y la detuvo.

―No vamos a hacer esto delante de todo el mundo. ―Susurró con cansancio.

―Natasha, por favor. ―La miró con esos hermosos ojos verdeazulados. ―Dame una oportunidad, te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Las demás animadoras los miraban a punto de un colapso nervioso, en completo silencio y aguantando la respiración, esperando una respuesta de su compañera.

―Dame una razón. Una razón para que te dé una oportunidad. ―Lo miró desafiante.

―Desde la primera vez que te vi me tienes como un idiota a tus pies. Diste vuelta mi mundo y sabes que no tengo ojos para nadie más. Además…

―Además ¿qué? ―Presionó.

El pelinegro se acercó a ella y susurró en su oído.

―Además, si esto tiene que ver con Steve… deberías hablar con él. Toda la universidad está equivocada respecto a nuestra amistad. Steve está enamorado de alguien y ese alguien no soy yo. ―Se alejó de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

Natasha solo vio verdad en sus ojos.

Volvió a acercarse a ella y besó suavemente su mejilla susurrando un " _piénsalo_ ", luego se fue. Miró directo a la mesa donde los chicos observaban la situación y le guiñó un ojo a Steve y sonrió a Sam con complicidad. A sus espaldas pudo escuchar el griterío que dejó en la mesa de las animadoras.

―Parece que todo salió bien para Buck. ―Dijo con auténtica alegría.

―Te lo dije, hombre, te lo dije. Sam siempre tiene razón. ―Mencionó con autosuficiencia y una gran sonrisa el moreno, alagándose a sí mismo.

Tony sentía que se había perdido una parte de la conversación. No entendía bien lo que había pasado, pero al parecer Steve estaba feliz de que su eterno amor imposible se declarara a una chica, o lo que fuera que Barnes hubiera hecho, hace un momento.

Había algo ahí que no cuadraba.

•••

Dio una perfecta voltereta en el aire, giró dos veces y cayó de forma horizontal entre los brazos del Capitán. Steve la puso en el piso y terminaron la rutina con un par de aplausos y otros tantos movimientos. Todas las chicas aplaudieron y emprendieron su camino a los vestidores, ya era hora de irse, todas menos Natasha que se acercó nuevamente a Steve.

―Confírmame algo, Capitán. En la universidad se dice que estás enamorado de James, el quarterback del equipo de futbol… ¿Es cierto?

Steve sonrió y se giró para mirarla de frente.

―No, no es cierto. El otro día lo mencionaste y no pude desmentirlo, cuando Wanda se accidentó. ―La pelirroja asintió. ―La verdad es que sí me siento atraído por alguien, pero no por ese idiota. ―Rió. ―Bucky es como un hermano para mí, nunca podría verlo de otra forma.

Natasha soltó un suspiro de alivio al escuchar sus palabras.

―Además sé que él está interesado en cierta animadora de bonitos ojos verdes y cabello de fuego. ―Le sonrió. ― Tienes suerte, por alguna razón todas las chicas de la universidad se mueren por él, aunque yo no le veo el atractivo. ―Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo. Con una sonrisa de diversión. ―Es un idiota.

La animadora se acercó a él y besó su mejilla.

―Suerte con tu chico, Steve. ―Le dio la espalda y se fue. Una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

•••

―Hay una fiesta esta noche.

Steve estaba sentado en silencio junto a Tony cuando mencionó la fiesta. El moreno, que estaba trabajando en uno de sus robots para la competencia que tenía dentro de tres semanas, lo miró extrañado. Él sabía que esa noche había una fiesta, lo había escuchado en los vestidores luego del entrenamiento.

―Me preguntaba… si quieres ir. ―Dijo algo dudoso y apartando la mirada.

Ir juntos a una fiesta era una de las sugerencias de conquista de Sam. El moreno y el pelinegro lo habían obligado a invitar a Tony a una fiesta que ellos mismos habían organizado para darle la oportunidad. Agradecía el gesto, pero no estaba seguro; él no era muy asiduo de las fiestas.

―Nunca he ido a una de las fiestas de la universidad, nadie me quiere en sus fiestas…

El rubio no pudo soportar esa voz llena de tristeza y respondió sin pensar y con efusividad.

―Yo te quiero allí. ―Su rostro se coloreó. ―Este… yo tampoco voy a muchas fiestas, no es mi estilo, pero pensé que podríamos pasarla bien… juntos.

El corazón de Tony se aceleró y una genuina sonrisa se instaló en su rostro iluminando toda la habitación.

―Está bien. ―Lo miró. ―Iré contigo.

•••

Sam estaba al comenzar la fiesta, pero pasada media hora desapareció y ni sus luces. Bucky parecía un cachorro perdido siguiendo a Natasha por toda la casa y Steve estaba sentado en el sofá con el moreno muy cerca de él conversando animadamente.

La fiesta a su alrededor ocurría como si nada: luces de colores proporcionadas por Sam, mucho alcohol y mucha comida, buena música y la gran casa de Bucky para meterlo todo dentro. Los chicos y chicas bailaban animados mientras bebían de los vasos que jamás soltaban. Tony había bebido un poco, no era un gran bebedor, y Steve sostenía una cerveza que bien podría estar llena; ambos enfrascados en una trivial conversación.

La música pareció subir de volumen y se acercaron un poco más para escuchar al otro. Cuando se vieron tan cerca del otro se miraron a los ojos y sus palabras se redujeron a nada. Se acercaron un poco más y estaban a punto de besarse cuando sirenas de la policía se escucharon y las luces rojas y azules se vieron a través de las cortinas. Sabiendo lo que seguía, Steve tomó la mano del moreno, entrelazando sus dedos, instándolo a levantarse y correr.

Corrieron escaleras arriba y se metieron en la habitación de Bucky; el Capitán conocía esa casa a la perfección. El rubio cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la ventana sin soltar la mano del moreno, abrió la ventana soltó a Tony y saltó hacia el árbol que estaba a un par de metros.

―Vamos. Si no saltas nos llevará la policía.

Con esas palabras las dudas de Tony se disiparon. Saltó y se tambaleó en la rama, Steve lo agarró de la chaqueta y le ayudó a recobrar el equilibrio.

―Vámonos.

Bajaron del árbol y saltaron la valla trasera de la casa, el rubio lo volvió a tomar de la mano y corrieron por varias calles hasta llegar a una plaza. Caminaron largo rato así, tranquilos y en silencio, aún tomados de la mano.

―No era así como debía salir la fiesta. ―Suspiró. ―Se suponía que debías divertirte, no terminar huyendo de la policía.

― ¿Quién dice que no me divertí?

Steve lo miró y vio su brillante sonrisa. Apretó un poco más el agarre de su mano, se acercó lentamente a su rostro y lo besó.

El moreno estaba en shock. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, pero tal parecía que el amor de su vida lo estaba besando. No podía moverse, estaba paralizado. Cuando por fin pudo moverse los labios del Capitán se habían alejado de los suyos.

Al no sentir movimiento por parte del moreno, Steve pensó que se había equivocado. Que Tony en realidad no sentía nada por él, pero ya lo había besado y merecía saber el porqué.

―Me gustas, Tony. ―Una sonrisa triste se apoderó de sus labios. ―Pero parece que solo soy yo. ―Soltó su mano y se alejó de un atónito jugador de futbol americano.

Cuando al fin pudo moverse, quiso golpearse la cabeza contra un árbol. Había desaprovechado la oportunidad de su vida con chico de sus sueños por quedarse paralizado como un estúpido. Caminó cabizbajo a su casa y no pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en cómo arreglar las cosas con el rubio.

•••

―Eres un idiota. El más idiota de los idiotas del mundo. ―Dijo una exasperada Pepper.

―Lo sé, no es necesario que me lo digas.

―Bien, lo que harás es ir con él y decirle que eres un idiota que se congeló de la emoción y que lo amas desde que lo viste por primera vez. Punto.

El moreno la miró con extrañeza.

―Esa es la peor idea que has tenido, Pepp.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a él.

―Tal vez deberías aprovechar el partido del viernes para confesarle lo que sientes.

Esa idea era perfecta. Tony se levantó, besó a su amiga en la frente y salió corriendo de su casa en dirección a la suya. Tenía toda una semana para armarse de valor y tener una oportunidad con Steve.

•••

La semana había sido un desastre.

Luego de ser rechazado silenciosamente por el Centro del equipo no se habían vuelto a ver. Al menos no de cerca. Siempre era Steve quien iba a verlo al taller de robótica, pero había decidido alejarse para no sufrir por el reciente rechazo. Hasta sus amigos habían notado que algo le pasaba.

―Algo tiene. ―Susurró la pelirroja a su novio. ―Tal vez está enfermo.

―No lo sé, Nat. Creo que es un mal de amor… yo tenía la misma cara cuando me rechazabas. ―La pelirroja le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro; él sonrió y besó suavemente su mejilla.

Steve los escuchaba murmurar a su alrededor y decidió contarles su problema. Tal vez así se sentiría un poco mejor.

―Tony me rechazó la otra noche, después de la fiesta.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio.

―Voy a matar a ese sujeto. ―Dijo Sam muy enojado, levantándose. Fue detenido por Bucky.

―No vas a matar a nadie. Steve, ¿estás seguro de que te rechazó? ¿te dijo algo? ―Preguntó con voz suave.

El rubio levantó la cabeza de la mesa y les contó lo sucedido desde que llegó la policía hasta el beso no correspondido.

―No te rechazó. ―Concluyó el moreno. ―Hermano, lamento decirlo, pero eres un tonto. ¡El sujeto se paralizó de la emoción! Está enamorado de ti, confía en mí. Yo nunca me equivoco.

―En esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo con este bocón. Al chico se le notaba en la cara cada vez que te miraba… tenía la misma cara de idiota que pones tú cuando lo miras.

―El gran partido es el viernes. ―Dijo Natasha. ―Aprovéchalo.

•••

El día del gran partido llegó. Durante todo el día hubo preparativos en toda la universidad; colgaron banderas del equipo por todos lados, los chicos repartieron camisetas, gorras, hicieron carteles para apoyar al equipo y prepararon la banda una vez más para animar la entrada de los chicos.

La hora del partido se acercaba y las gradas comenzaron a llenarse con fanáticos de ambos equipos con sus respectivos colores; rojo, azul y blanco para The Avengers, y rojo y negro para Hydra.

La algarabía en las gradas se sentía hasta los vestidores de los jugadores. Los gritos animándolos aún antes de salir del campo. Todos los jugadores estaban emocionados y dispuestos a ganar; todos excepto uno.

Tony estaba desanimado, no estaba seguro de qué hacer para arreglar las cosas con el Capitán. Abrió su casillero para sacar su casco y un papel cayó. Lo abrió y en él decía:

" **Suerte.**

 **Eres el mejor.**

 **Steve."**

Su corazón saltó de felicidad y sonriendo se llevó el papel al centro de su pecho.

Un poco más allá el quarterback lo miraba con una sonrisa. Sabía que el moreno estaba enamorado de su amigo.

•••

Al salir al campo buscó la mirada de Steve y le alzó el pulgar indicándole que el moreno había visto su nota. Steve respiró tranquilo y buscó al Centro entre los demás jugadores. Sonrió al verlo. Habían estado lejos toda la semana y extrañaba su presencia.

Gritos y cantos se escucharon cuando todo el equipo estuvo en el campo. Las animadoras, lideradas por Steve, comenzaron con su primera rutina de piso para animar al equipo.

La música de la banda terminó y el partido comenzó.

•••

La tensión se sentía hacia el final del partido. Ambos equipos estaban igualados y solo quedaban cinco minutos del último cuarto. Si hacían un gol de campo ganarían el partido.

Steve observaba todo desde su posición en la orilla, ya no le importaba el resultado, solo le importaba Tony. Vio como uno de los mastodontes de Hydra se le lanzaba encima y le impedía hacer su trabajo como línea ofensiva, pero sobre todo como lo golpeaba sin motivo; por algo decían que ese equipo era de los peores. No hablaban de la calidad de su juego, hablaban de la calidad de sus jugadores: eran malvados.

Sin importar lo que pasara no podía hacer nada por ayudar a Tony, así lo decían las reglas del juego. Afortunadamente el moreno sabía defenderse.

El silencio se apoderó de las gradas. El balón estaba en el aire y el tiempo se había acabado; Sam había pateado el balón. Lo vieron caer en cámara lenta: gol de campo. Tres puntos para The Avengers y el triunfo del partido era suyo.

Los gritos de alegría no tardaron en hacerse presentes, los abrazos entre los espectadores y los saltos de las animadoras. Steve solo se quedó ahí, viendo la celebración ocurrir a su alrededor. Perdió de vista a Tony en el campo y se vio rodeado de gente hasta que de pronto alguien lo tomó de la cintura.

Los labios del moreno se apoderaron de los suyos en un apasionado beso que no dudó en corresponder. Sus lenguas se acariciaban y sus labios se rozaban con insistencia, sin importar nada más. Las manos de Steve se aferraban al cuello de Tony y profundizaban aún más el contacto. Acarició la boca del Centro con su lengua y trató de memorizar su sabor y cada uno de sus rincones, al igual que hacía el moreno.

De pronto, una mano fuerte golpeó la espalda de Steve y otra la espalda de Tony haciéndoles separarse del otro. Cuando levantaron la mirada vieron a Bucky abrazado a Natasha y a Sam junto a ellos.

―Te lo dije, hermano. ―Se vanaglorió Sam.

El Capitán acercó sus labios al oído del Centro y susurró un "te quiero" que fue respondido con un "yo más". Volvieron a besarse ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos. Sonrisas adornaban sus rostros al separarse.

Entre tanta celebración una chica rubia y pequeña se lanzó a los brazos de Sam y lo besó con efusividad.

―Hola, nena. Chicos, ella es Sharon, mi chica. ―Besó su mejilla con cariño.

Los cuatro se le quedaron mirando como bicho raro.

― ¿No creyeron que todos mis consejos románticos eran sacados de una revista, o sí?

Todos se echaron a reír.

* * *

 **Martes 26 de Septiembre, 2017.**


End file.
